vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminus Est
Summary Terminus Est is a main character from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She is a sword spirit of the highest class and the contracted spirit of Kamito Kazehaya. Once wielded by Areishia Idriss, the Hero who slayed Demon King Solomon, she sealed herself and went into a deep slumber for a thousand years due to her involuntary killing her wielder because of her curse-passing power, unaware of this cursed ability beforehand. She's later awakened by Kamito and Claire Rouge from her resting place near the Areishia Academy and becomes the spirit of the former. Due to their contract being incomplete and forced, the current Est is separate from the complete Est, and doesn't have all the memories of her millenia-old living. She gradually becomes attached to Kamito, to the point she would now do anything to save him, even sacrificing herself. Est rarely shows emotions, her face usually remaining the same whether she's happy, sad or serious, and her voice is a bit monotonous. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown in human form. At least High 8-C in 10% sword form, Possibly 7-C at full power Name: Terminus Est, Demon Slayer, Demon King Killing Sacred Sword, The Sacred Sword of Severian, Demon King Sword, Terminus Est Zwei Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 Classification: Steel spirit, Sword, Demon Sword, Slayer of Demon King Solomon Wielders: Kamito Kazehaya, Areishia Idriss, Rinslet Laurenfrost (for non-combat use) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extremely sharp senses and Extrasensory Perception (As a spirit of the highest rank, her sensing skills are far above most elementalists), Light Manipulation (Can blind others), Absoption and Immunity to curses, Curse Manipulation (by passing on the absorbed curses on her wielder), Limited Metal Bending (Can bend and weaken regular metallic weapons), Can harm the minds of spirits, Partial Anti-Magic (Can lift all spells and nullify magic effects), Aura (Authority and Semi-forced Obedience; works only on spirits/monsters), Weapon Creation (Can summon huge numbers of swords out of thin air), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Size Manipulation and Shapeshifting in sword form, Darkness Manipulation and Energy Manipulation in Zwei Est form, Very high Resistance to (darkness, poison, diseases, magic, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Power Absorption and Corruption) Attack Potency: Unknown in human form. At least Large Building level in 10% sword form (Strong enough to take on the likes of Jio Inzagi, Leonora Lancaster and Muir Alenstarl), Possibly Town level at full power (It was stated she could destroy an entire town if offended) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), Likely Superhuman travel speed Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (should scale to Claire) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown in human form. At least Large Building in 10% sword form, Possibly Town level at full power Stamina: Decent in her 10% form (Due to being cut off from her main body, her stamina is limited and can be potentially exhausted fast when wielded by an elementalist), likely massive at full power (fought days-long battles on a regular basis) Range: Standard melee range, Several dozen meters with Vorpal Blast Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Having lived for over a thousand years, she has colossal experience and knowledge on spirits, history, geography and combat. Weaknesses: The current Est is separated from her real body, because of her incomplete contract with Kamito, and can thus only use 10% of her true strength. She also has lost several of her memories as a result. Struggles against very defensive enemies Note: Est canonically fights as Kamito Kazehaya's sword, and she hasn't been shown fighting opponents by herself, yet. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Metal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Spirits Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Self-Sustenance Users